


Do you love Britney that much?

by RyuuMW



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Britney Spears - Freeform, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuuMW/pseuds/RyuuMW
Summary: What happens when Derek finds Stiles knocking himself out on Britney’s Toxic?





	Do you love Britney that much?

**Author's Note:**

> I did a random thing.... it's bad.   
> It doesn't have a back story or any kind of thing.   
> It's just... a thing.   
> Enjoy *lol*

 

Stiles has grown up. Not too much, though… Derek thinks. They’ve met a few days ago for the first time in weeks. Stiles came back in Beacon Hills to spend some days before going back to university. Derek caught his scent as he was driving through town and he just parked his Camaro somewhere and followed Stiles’ scent. He found the boy inside a coffee shop, typically. Derek rolls his eyes when he observed that Stiles saw him through the window. Actually, Derek was kind of happy to see the boy…. Who wasn’t literally a boy anymore. But he wouldn’t admit something like that. He wanted to turn around and run to his car, but he froze when Stiles almost fell down, stumbling in his own feet as he just jumped up from his seat and rushed to the door.

‘Yo, Derek?! Oh my God!’ Stiles yelled as he exited the coffee shop and Derek wanted to greet him formally but again he found himself freezing as Stiles went for a hug, catching him off guard.

‘Stiles…’ Derek breathed dumb founded. Stiles never hugged him. Yes, there have been touches, touches that kept Derek awake at night, thinking and over thinking. There were times when Stiles would sneak behind him while he was preparing some coffee for the pack and the boy’s fingers would slowly caress Derek’s waist before pocking it playfully, in an attempt of scaring or surprising Derek… but the wolf wasn’t sure of anything… he thought he imagined everything… Then there were the looks Stiles would throw to him… But again… Stiles always throws looks left and right… why would be different with him? Then… Stiles left. Not for long as Derek just found him in a coffee shop. But there were weeks of them being apart and that’s when Derek realized what is going on inside his chest. He’s screwed. He’s fucked up. He has never been this fucked up. And it’s all thanks to Stiles. Derek didn’t allow himself to touch Stiles more in the hug. He just shook him slightly then they broke the touch.

‘I’m glad you found me, hahaha!’ Stiles said looking softly at Derek. Derek tried to breathe normally. The sight…. It’s not like Stiles changed much in these past few weeks… but when you don’t see someone for a few days… when you finally see them… you realize all their features and how much you miss those. Also Stiles is freshly 21 and there are so many vibes coming from the boy… also Derek observed that Stiles’ hair is longer than usual and it looks soft… so soft…

‘Derek?’

‘Yes… uhm… why are you glad? It’s not like you don’t know the town…’ Derek said.  Stiles smiled widely and punched Derek’s chest.

‘Sarcastic as always. Missed you, big wolf.’ Stiles blushed a little but Derek thought he imagined things again.

‘I’m glad because… I just wanted to call you to let you know I’m having a gathering tomorrow night, back home.’ Stiles explained and Derek frowned a little.

‘Tomorrow? Night?’ Derek asked suspiciously.

‘Derek, it’s not a party if that’s what you think it is. We’re all eating together and catch up.’ Stiles explained, taking his fingers through his hair and Derek felt mesmerized.

‘Oh… ok. I’ll… be there.’ Derek gulped.

‘Well, I hope that.’ Stiles smiled and waved to Derek before going back inside the coffee shop. Derek stood there for a few seconds… then he went back to his Camaro…. He banged his head on the wheel. This is more than… liking Stiles. When did this happen? When did this grow so big inside him? He sighed and went back to his loft.

He can’t sleep. He just shivers and trembles and turns on each one of his sides and he sighs louder than he growls. He feels like his bed is full of needles. It’s 4 in the morning and he just decides to get up from the bed. He’s only in his boxers and he shivers again while walking towards the kitchen, as he feels the chilly air inside his loft. It’s pleasant. 

He prepares a huge mug of coffee and then he goes to the window and slowly drinks his coffee. He looks out, but his eyes aren’t admiring the view… they replay Stiles’ features and Stiles’ smile and…. Stiles! Derek almost chokes on his coffee when he just realizes that tonight he has to be at Stiles, but he doesn’t know the time. Stiles definitely said night… but… when? He grabs his phone and…. Oh, crap. He sighs and throws his phone back on the couch. He remembers that he deleted Stiles’ number some days ago, because he couldn’t help but think of writing a huge message to Stiles. One night he missed Stiles so much that he just… wrote so many messages but they all ended up deleted or saved as drafts. He found himself pathetic and he thought that Stiles doesn’t need this kind of shit right now. So he just deleted his number to help him hold himself from creating Stiles problems.

He thinks of calling Scott or Lydia, he’s more than sure they come tonight too. But… he doesn’t know why he doesn’t call any of them. He sighs and goes to pour himself another full mug of coffee.  He decides that he’ll just go to Stiles around a normal hour, like 7pm, that should be good enough.  But until then there is so much time to kill and he can’t go back to sleep because he won’t fall asleep, being this… nervous? Is he nervous? God damn, it… Stiles.

He tries to sort his clothes. He cleans around. He makes his… bed. He never does that. He finally sets some drawers that he bought a few days ago from Ikea and also a book shelf then he places his books in it. He also sets the dish washing machine. He bought that too because he hates washing dishes. It’s almost 5pm and he’s full of sweat and breathing heavy.

He checks the clock and decides that it’s time for a shower and to choose some clothes.

It’s almost 6:30 and he just finished showering. He spent a lot more time inside the shower than usual… He chooses a pair of black tight jeans, a green V neck T-shirt and of course he’ll wear his legendary leather jacket. He loves his leather jacket the most. Not because it’s a badass clothes piece but it has sentimental value… it’s the only thing that he has left from his father so… he’ll wear it as long as he’s alive. He trims his beard and he messes his hair a little. He looks like he just had sex but also like he just freshly got out of shower. Which is a great combo and he smirked a little then he got embarrassed because he imagined Stiles after sex and how messy that soft hair would look and how gorgeous his smile would be… He shakes his head immediately and grabs his jacket and the car keys and leaves the loft.

He gets really nervous and he swears a lot like a lot. It’s exactly 7pm when he parks his car near Stiles’ house. He frowns when he doesn’t see any other cars or Scott and Isaac’s motorcycles in front of Stiles house. This makes him climb to Stiles’ bedroom window.  He’s so nervous that he even scratches his leg and bleeds but he heals in no time. Also he doesn’t even focus enough to hear what’s going on, only when he slowly peaks inside. The window is slightly opened and it hits him. Stiles’ strong scent and…. Music. He frowns. Because it’s loud and it’s… he knows the song but he can’t remember its title or who sings it. He tries to find a good position and he peaks again inside. The lights in Stiles’ room are on but Derek can’t see Stiles inside. He tries to focus more and suddenly he hears Stiles’ voice loud and clear. Derek thinks he’s in the bathroom.

‘Baby, can't you see… I'm calling… A guy like you should wear a warning… It's dangerous… I'm falling’  Derek bites his lips, not knowing if he should smile or frown.

‘What?! I love this song. Also Britney is the bomb.’ Stiles yells again. Derek frowns.

‘Com’on, Lydia… don’t tell me you don’t like Toxic…’ Derek hears Stiles and realizes that the boy is talking to Lydia over the phone. He doesn’t hold himself anymore but let out a smile. That’s the name of the song, Toxic… Derek sighs, still smiling, leaning on the house’s wall.

‘No… I don’t love this song because it feels like Derek…. I love this song because… it’s Britney!’ Stiles’ voice gets closer and Derek freezes not only because Stiles is back in his room, searching for clothes, being in his boxers, but because what Stiles just said. How does this song feel like Derek?  Derek frowns more.

‘Yes, Lyd… he’s coming… I hope.’ Stiles keeps talking and Derek closes his eyes, trying to control his heart beats.

‘Oh, the taste of your lips… I'm on a ride!’ Stiles sings along and Derek can’t help and peaks inside. He almost falls, but thanks to his instincts, he doesn’t. Stiles not only sings, but he dances too as he still tries to find some clothes, while talking to Lydia. He’s close enough to hear even Lydia.

‘Stiles… stop, how do you know the taste of his lips?’ Lydia mocks Stiles over the phone and Derek feels like dying. What’s going on? Are they talking about him?

 ‘Lydia! I don’t knooow! I kind of…’ Stiles begins to say but he stops.

‘Yeah, you kind of want to taste more than his lips.’ Lydia teases him and Stiles collapses on his bed.

‘You’re so bad.’ Stiles says muffled.

‘You love me.’ Lydia says.

‘I hate you actually.’ Stiles bites back sighing.

‘So, I’m going to get ready for our gathering. Is it 9 or 10?’

‘Ten, Lydia… ten… because Isaac got caught up with a few puppies on the high road. He had to save them so we kind of… moved it to 10.’ Derek frowns so badly. 10?! It’s almost 8. It’s only 8. And he’s there already. Oh god, he screwed up so badly.

He tries to back up. He rushes way too badly and he fucking slips and falls right on the grass with a loud noise. He catches Stiles’ ‘Fuck, what was that?!’ and he swears loudly.

‘Der… Derek?!’ Stiles screams as he rushes to the front door and gets outside. He’s still naked but he doesn’t care and he just collapses next to Derek.

‘I’m… I’ll be fine…’ Derek breathes. He won’t be fine. He’ll die out of embarrassment. Oh lord…. He feels like dying already.

‘You fell?!’ Stiles asks, checking Derek.

‘Yeah… I… fell.’ Derek mutters and he tries to get to sit on his butt. Stiles helps him.

‘Is… is there something broken?’ Stiles asks worried. Derek laughs sarcastically. Yes, his heart is broken.

‘I… my leg…. But… it’s already healing. Hurts like shit… but it’s healing.’ Derek explains trying to move his leg a little bit to help the healing process.  Derek shivers a little when he feels Stiles’ palm caressing his back under his leather jacket.

‘You could’ve broken more than a leg, Derek…’ Stiles says and Derek scents him. He’s way too worried and Derek feels sorry.

‘Sorry…’ Stiles pats his back and then helps him get up.

‘I’ll leave…’ Derek says and Stiles throws him a weird look.

‘Where?’ Stiles asks, still holding Derek.

‘Back to the loft…. I thought… I didn’t know when to come… and I thought 7 sounds good.’ Derek feels breathless. Stiles bites his lower lip and smiles.

‘You’re not going anywhere, but inside.’ Stiles motions to his house and he drags Derek. Derek doesn’t say a thing. They get to Stiles’ room and Derek sits down on Stiles’ bed, sighing. Stiles grabs a big shirt and pulls it on him then he sits down on the floor, in front of Derek’s legs.

‘Were you outside my window?’ Stiles begins his interrogatory, and Derek feared this the most. Derek takes off his jacket and places it next to him.

‘Look… I got… nervous when I saw no one arrived… I had to check.’ Derek tries to explain.  Stiles licks his lips and leans towards Derek’s knees. He rests his arms on them and then his chin on top of his arms, looking at Derek. The wolf catches Stiles’ pink ears and also the heat his body radiates towards him.

‘Is that so?’ Stiles smiles. Derek rolls his eyes, just to avoid staring at Stiles more.

‘Yes…’ Derek mutters. His eyes fall back on Stiles. And damn… that soft hair…. His soft skin… Derek gulps.

‘Were you there for a long time?’ Stiles asks.

‘Define long… time.’ Derek requests. Stiles looks up at Derek, through his long eyelashes and he opens those two perfect lips.

‘L… long…’ Stiles’ tongue rolls almost out while pronouncing the word and Derek holds himself from dying. ‘time… as in… long enough… to hear me talking to Lydia…. To see me dancing.’ Stiles licks his lips as he finishes talking.  Derek is in awe. What happened to the clumsy Stiles boy? What happened to his stutter? To his rambling? I mean he kind of falls for this new flirty Stiles… but damn, he makes him feel bad… a 21 years old being better at this than him who is 27…

He doesn’t know why, but his hand reaches out and falls onto Stiles’ hair… slowly caressing it, his fingers slowly drowning inside Stiles’ hair.  Stiles gasps and closes his eyes. Derek grabs Stiles by his hair and drags him up a little, making him sitting on his knees, while his palms are resting on Derek’s knees. Their faces are really close as Derek feels the hot breaths of Stiles mixing with his own. Derek’s hand releases Stiles’ hair and goes a little lower, on Stiles’ neck then his thumb slowly caresses Stiles’ cheek. Stiles opens his eyes and looks at Derek pleadingly as if those big eyes beg the wolf to take him there, right now. He can’t imagine this. This is real. This is it. His heart skips a beat and he just shakily leans towards Stiles and his own lips ghost a little over Stiles’ then they finally touch and they both can swear they feel this tingling sensation all over their bodies as if this is meant to be. This is meant to happen. They slowly kiss, lips all over lips, then Stiles just gets up and cradles Derek, while he wraps his arms around the wolf’s neck, pushing them closer than ever. Derek’s arms are embracing Stiles’ tiny waist and he groans when Stiles’ licks his lips.

‘Did you just lick… me?’ Derek smirks onto Stiles’ lips. Stiles licks Derek’s lips again, then bites Derek’s lower lip.

‘Oh… yes, I did… it bothers you, big wolf?’ Stiles whispers onto Derek’s lips then he kisses him, this time Derek lets Stiles’ tongue slip inside and they both moan in the kiss. Derek’s hands slip lower and grab Stiles’ butt cheeks. Stiles gasps and Derek smirks again. They begin to kiss again, slowly… then hungrily… then slowly again…. They both jump a little when Stiles’ phone starts ringing, on the bed next to them. Derek laughs as their foreheads touch.

‘Really? Do you love Britney that much?’ Derek teases. Stiles’ phone ringtone is Britney’s Gimme more. Stiles’ hands embrace Derek’s big neck and caress it slowly. The boy gathers courage and he looks into Derek’s eyes.

‘No… I love you.’ Stiles breathes and closes his eyes. Derek’s lips are parted… The phone keeps ringing but no one hears it anymore.  Derek pulls Stiles into another kiss.

‘I… I never thought you’d love me back.’ Derek whispers and then he hugs Stiles so tight that Stiles gets worried again. He responds to the hug and when Derek pushes him back, Stiles’ heart dies.

‘De… Derek… you’re…’ Stiles can’t finish his sentences as he can’t help but staring at Derek’s teary eyes.

‘Ha… yes… I think… I’m going to cry.’ Derek laughs and a tear rolls down his cheek and Stiles catches it.

Stiles smiles fondly and caresses Derek’s cheek.

‘We’re idiots...’ Stiles whispers.

‘In love?’ Derek asks. Stiles smiles widely and pushes Derek so he is lying on his back on the bed, with Stiles on top of him, snuggling onto Derek’s chest.

‘Definitely.’ Stiles says. Derek smiles widely and kisses the top of Stiles’ head. They move a little to find a comfortable position, Stiles having his head on Derek’s chest; Derek’s arm is wrapped around Stiles’ body while Stiles’ legs are hugging Derek’s.

They chatted a little and they both confessed that they hadn’t sleep last night due to nervousness and also Stiles assured Derek they have two hours to just cuddle and sleep a little until the pack breaks in. They shared a few more kisses… a lot actually, then they fell asleep. When they woke up, Stiles’ room was full. Everyone, Scott, Lydia, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Cora and even Peter along with Stiles’ dad, literally everyone was there staring at them. Derek groaned and Stiles just waved at all of them and kissed Derek.


End file.
